1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grease transfer systems and more particularly pertains to a new grease collection system for collecting and storing cooking grease for disposal by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grease transfer systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,265 describes a system for collecting the grease and other fluids produced during cooking. Another type of grease transfer system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,927 having a garbage collection device for a built in sink unit to allow garbage to be collected and compacted to facilitate storage of the garbage until the user is ready to dispose of the garbage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,137 has a grease pan positioned between the cooking food product and the heat producing element to allow the grease pan to collect grease and fluids from the food product and funnels grease and fluids away to a grease reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,886 has a collection container that is coupled to a range and collects grease and fluids produced during the cooking process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,339 has a pot including inner and out cylindrical containers and a strainer to strain debris from the grease being poured into the inner cylindrical container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,840 has a sink with a waste opening and a waste bin where waste can be dropped into the waste opening and deposited in the waste bin to be disposed of at a later date. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,311 has a receptacle for collecting liquid is carried on a support to move in accordance with the liquid in the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,645 has an apparatus for cleaning grease and other obstacles blocking grease-carrying conduits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,168 has a cooking oil storage and filtering system for filtering and storing used cooking oil prior to reuse of the cooking oil. U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,710 has a system for use with a portable cooking device that allows for grease and fluids from the cooking device to be collected and stored for disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,830 has a separation apparatus for separating water from grease and oil.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features for facilitating collection and storage of cooking grease to be disposed by the user at a later time.